Crimson Carpet
by Sanitys Requiem
Summary: A dark tale of intrigue, war, and utter deception. How far does shinra believe they can minupulate their soldiers such as Sephiroth and Zack. The human spirit can only bend so far before it breaks. This is the tale of Sephiroth's spiral to insanity and
1. Prologe

Crimson Carpet  
  
Author Note: This is my first attempt at a final fantasy fic, so go at it. Reviews are helpful. Just don't be too cruel.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any FFVII characters.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
PROLOGE  
  
A tall and lanky man sat uncomfortably in a dimly lit hallway. His wild black hair swung freely as his knees nervously rocked back and forth at a rapid pace. One had was completely submerged in his sea of black hair while the other one occasionally reached back to finger the leather handle of the massive sword strapped upon his back. The only sound was the dull humming of the air conditioning and the occasional clink when his sword accidentally made contact with the white tiled floor. Suddenly, a door next to the young man flew open, and he sprang with agility to his feet, enthusiasm plastered across his face.  
  
"Well?" inquired the youth prying anxiously.  
  
"Well what?" remarked the tall man sheathing his long sword and nonchalantly pushing a few strands of sliver hair out of his face. The tall man set off at a brisk walk, a smirk plastered to his flawless face.  
  
"Common Sephiroth! Don't leave me hanging. What did the captain want with you?"  
  
"Well, Zack, if you must know nothing really happened," Zack's postured sagged and he obviously appeared disappointed, "except that I am the new general of soldier." Zack leapt high into the air, and grabbed Sephiroth by the shoulders, and smiled broadly.  
  
"You little rat! You did it you actually did it. I can't believe it! A general at age twenty. That has never NEVER happened before!!!" the words spilled out of Zack's mouth at a rapid pace. Sephiroth laughed at his companion's enthusiasm.  
  
"Yep," Sephiroth said proudly, holding his head high, "and guess what?" he asked with almost child-like emotion.  
  
"What?" asked Zack a bit confused.  
  
"They said that they are going to let me select my second in command," he finished the statement with a sly smirk. Zack's face immediately lit up. He knew what this meant. After all he was Sephiroth's best friend. No body in all of soldier was as close to him as he was.  
  
"I was thinking Malcolm would make a great second-in-command," Sephiroth coolly replied giving his friend a teasing smirk.  
  
"Not funny! You are evil!" retorted Zack and jokingly shoved Sephiroth in the shoulder, barely moving the six foot man.  
  
"Yeah well, of course it's you. Who else would I chose?" replied Sephiroth giving him a shove that sent him careening into one of the secretaries. The blonde blushed wildly and Zack simply gave her a smile and casually turned around and sped off. He ran up to Sephiroth's side again, and gave him an angry glance.  
  
"You know, if you are going to be my second, you'll have to improve your lady skills," stated Sephiroth in a sarcastic tone. Zack simply raised an eyebrow and kept on walking. 


	2. Waste of Legs

WASTE OF LEGS  
  
The fluorescent light glinted brightly on the white marble floor tiles. They almost seemed to glow with a heavenly light unbefitting of such a place. Fake plants, the only able to thrive at Shinra HQ, bloomed wildly here and there. The unearthly silence was broken by the faint sound of boots. Sephiroth and Zack sat at one of the tables in the mess hall surround by plastic ferns. Both leisurely crossed their legs.  
  
"Oh, it's so very hard to be the best all the time," sighed Zack sarcastically as he leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Do you ever give your ego a rest?" Sephiroth retorted.  
  
"Nope," Zack replied shortly. They looked at one another and broke into laughter that echoed down the empty hallways. A piercing clicking of heels, which their mako-hightened senses quickly picked up and magnified, soon interrupted their laughter. Simultaneously, both their eyes flicked upwards to the empty space.  
  
A tall blonde entered the doorway and shot both men a rather peevish look. Her bright red hells clicked across the marble towards them, accompanied by the swishing of a rather revealing scarlet red satin dress.  
  
"So Scarlet what torture have you come to inflict upon us today?" Inquired Zack with a false exuberance. Scarlet's face twisted into a momentary sneer, but she quickly regained composure across her flawless complexion.  
  
"Well I'm happy to say you two misfits will be out of my hair for a while," retorted Scarlet coldly.  
  
"What do you mean?" demanded Zack defensively.  
  
"Well both of you strapping young buck are going on your very first mission," she cooed out as if speaking to a small child. Zack's eyes lit up and a look of excitement shattered his stoic composure.  
  
"Down boy," sneered Scarlet, "This isn't play time. Shinra is quite possibly going to war."  
  
"A WAR!?!?! But with who, and why, and what for?" interrupted Zack.  
  
"If you'd let me continue, I'll give you the briefings. There is the possibility that we are declaring war on the Wutain Federation. The continually deny us access to the mountains, and have killed several shinra employees. It is your job," she glanced at Sephiroth, " to crush the rebel forces and secure the area in the name of SOLDIER. Do you accept?" she implored cocking her head slightly off to one side in a playful manner.  
  
"Of course," Sephiroth said his eyes never leaving the fern that he hand began to play with. He waved his hand in a sweeping fashion with great deft. He finally glanced up, to give Scarlet a questioning look. A puzzled frown graced her brow, and Sephiroth merely smirked.  
  
"You are free to go now woman," he stated matter of factly. Scarlet parted her ruby lips as if to say something, but no sound escaped them. A bright red spread across her face and soon her face match her dress. She turned angrily and clicked down the hall at a rapid pace, but not without first giving both of the soldier a look of utter repulsion and contempt. The last flash of red disappeared from where it came. The two friends looked at each other in silence.  
  
"What a pain in the ass that one is," said Sephiroth shaking his head in disgust.  
  
"Yeah, a total waste of legs," said Zack mimicking his friends head motions. Sephiroth glanced over and gave Zack a quizzical look. Zack just flashed him a boyish smile and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well I'd better be off. I have training to get to," chirped Zack cheerily.  
  
Sephiroth waved at his friend, and then placed his head in his black gloved hands. His eyes stared blankly off into nothingness as if in deep thought. "I wonder," pondered Sephiroth, "If mako has an effect of Zack's hormones." 


	3. How Could They Know

Author Note: WOW!!! I didn't realize my other chapters were so short. Sorry bout that. I'll try to make this one longer:) Also I think they are just good friends in my story. Sorry bout the portrayal of Scarlet..It's just one of many. I didn't mean any offense( Thanks for the reviews everyone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
HOW COULD THEY KNOW  
  
The dark smog floated across the once blue skies, and dimmed the sun to a brown huge. A few crows were flying here and there scouting for their next meal. The silent streets of Midgar reflected the tense atmosphere of the Shnira HQ like a mirror. An air of excitement pricked the air around the SOLDIER barracks and drifted from room to room. Each held men exchanging nervous yet silent glances, waiting to embark on the glory known as war. Merely one word that could fling their lives into bloody chaos against their fellow man. Silence hung heavily in the air, only interrupted by an occasional shuffling of feat or sniffling of noses.  
  
It seemed to the men that they had been waiting for decades when the door to the main hall slowly opened. Every dead shifted upwards to face the shattered silence clad in black and adorned with silver. He raised his emerald eyes to scan over the anxious troops.  
  
The tall man deeply inhaled and held his breath for a moment, but that moment seemed to last forever. A smiled tugged at the corners of his mouth as he opened it. A single word escaped. "War," he said.  
  
The men jumped up and began to cheer wildly. To each one of them, this was a chance to prove them selves. To become heroes, and maybe even one day become like the great Sephiroth. Everyone excited began bragging, and talking among each other. Joyfully sharing tales of family members that had been in soldier, girlfriends that would simply swoon to know their boy was going off to war, and any other tale you can imagine.  
  
As quickly as he had entered, Sephiroth departed the jubilee, but the shouts could still be heard from outside. He smiled and shook his head. "I remember when I had my first mission," Sephiroth fondly remembered, but his memories were cut short by a yelling behind him.  
  
"Boy, you sure know how to stir them up," Zack commented jovially as he jogged up to keep stride with the tall general.  
  
"I guess so," Sephiroth replied a broad grin gracing his fair face.  
  
"Well but I suppose that is one of the reasons that you are the general," coolly stated Zack.  
  
"That among many others," said Sephiroth in a joking manner.  
  
"Oh and of course your modesty is right up there as well," Zack said sarcasm dripping from every word. Sephiroth glanced sideways at Zack and then sent a hard punch careening into his arm.  
  
"Ouchies," Zack whined rubbing his arm "Gosh dang it!" Zack stopped thinking of a good way to repay Sephiroth for his act of kindness.  
  
"Hurry up or we'll be late for the meeting, and you know how the president gets," stated Sephiroth. He quickened his pace and hid a triumphant smile from his comrade.  
  
"I don't know how he always manages to get away with it," Zack mused to himself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sephiroth and Zack entered the conference room on the 65th floor. They each pulled up a large leather office chair around the ovular table. Sephiroth glanced around and discovered that they were the last ones to arrive. The President Shinra, Scarlet, Heidigger, Palmer, Professor Hojo, and various other staff members were already in their proper positions.  
  
"Let us begin the meeting already," belted Heidigger. Zack flinched a little in his chair. He never seemed to grow accustomed to that low booming voice.  
  
"Good Good," retorted Palmer.  
  
"Excellent idea," stated Scarlet.  
  
"Very well then," stated Shinra. "You all know why you are hear I presume," he glanced around at the other board members and all solemnly nodded, "good that saves me time. The Wutain federation is being extremely obstinate. We need access to their land, and they simply aren't permitting it. I don't know about the rest of you, but I consider thirteen soldier member's death a little more than a coincidence. We must take action, and take it now." President Shinra took a dramatic pause to let his words sink in. "I would assume there are no objections to our plans then," he glanced around the room and was answered only by silence. "Alright then, Scarlet the floor is yours." He kicked back in his chair and lit up a large cigar and puffed away at it.  
  
Scarlet stood up and dusted herself off. She cleared her throat and began her presentation.  
  
"Thank you President. I am pleased to announce that the plans for the new weapon, Omega 16, is coming along swimmingly. If all goes according to plan, it will be ready for use midway through the war," she gave a nod and sat back down crossing her slender legs delicately.  
  
"I do believe that is all for now gentlemen," Scarlet let out a cough, "and ladies," correct President Shinra. "You are all dismissed."  
  
Each member of the counsel slowly rose to their feet and made their way to the large double doors. One by one, everybody exited the office, all that is except for one. The lanky professor, shrouded in a white lab coat remained.  
  
"The fools. All of them," scoffed president Shinra. "All so eager to prance off to the war. All hungry for justice and honor," the mocking words seemed to hang heavily in the air. Loudly ringing, but falling short of any other's ears.  
  
"So then we are proceeding as planned," questioned Hojo a malicious glint flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" said President Shinra coldly. "Double the men's mako intake."  
  
"Double! I thought you said only to.."  
  
"Never mind what I said then. This is what I say now!" shouted Shinra.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," said Hojo bowing and walking towards the door. His hand hit the cold medal handle and his lips twisted into a cruel smirk. He twisted the nob and left the president alone.  
  
"The fools," the president repeated to himself, " They don't even know," he stopped seemingly shocked at his own words. His eyes glistened and he look down out of his bay window. His malicious eyes happened upon two soldiers. One tall and clad in black, his silver locks and trench coat bellowing behind him in the wind, and the other shorter and adorned with wild tufts of black her. An almost insane grin whipped over his face and his body became racked with repressed laughter. He turned around and walked towards his desk. His hand came to rest on a manilla folder with TOP SECRET printed upon it's face.  
  
"But..how could they know," he whispered quietly as he placed the folder within his desk. 


	4. Bloodshed Tonight

Authors Note: Once again I apologize. I've had a lot of school work and not much time to work on this story. Just bare with me though it hasn't been abandoned. Thanks to Tiger, Lovely Lucrecia and mistressofterror. Please continue reviewing(  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Sephiroth inquired placing a hand on his friends heaving back. Zack didn't have time to answer before throwing up again into the toilet bowl. He finally finished and looked up at Sephiroth. His face was pale, his eyes seemed to droop ever so slightly, and his breathing was heavy and uneven from his last bout of sickness.  
  
"Alright stupid question," Sephiroth sheepishly said removing his hand. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"No I'm alright," Zack slurred out as he hunched over yet again.  
  
"Alright if you need anything just let me know," yelled Sephiroth as he left the bathroom and entered the bedroom. He rolled onto his bed, crossed his right leg over his left, and placed his hands behind his head for support. He had just began to close his eyes and drift into deep thoughts when the sound of the door opening hit his ears. His slowly opened his eyes and looked over. Zack came slumping over to his bed and crashed down upon it, burring his face in the pillows.  
  
"Hey look it's Ralph," drawled Sephiroth. All Zack did was let out a pathetic moan, and roll limply over onto his back.  
  
"I don't know why I'm so sick. I'm never sick, and right before the war to. Man I have the worst luck, and on Monday, my day off, no less," the words came slowly from Zack's mouth.  
  
"Yeah you never were good at timing were you," chuckled Sephiroth.  
  
"If I could hit you man I would," Zack replied weakly shaking a fist in the air. Sephiroth just laughed at the pathetic threat.  
  
"So when exactly are we moving out?" asked Zack.  
  
"Tuesday the ground troops move out. Then the ground troops will jump in from helicopters that night at midnight for necessary assistance. There is a full moon, so the jump will be illuminated by natural light," stated Sephiroth as if he was a telemarketer forced to repeat the same words over and over again countless times.  
  
"Boy, Shinra sure knows how to pray on the drama during war times. I still have a lot to learn from you Sephiroth," Zack said nasally.  
  
"Not me Zack. I still have plenty to learn for myself." as Sephiroth was talking he glanced over at his friend. He decided to stop his lectures short for one trivial reason...Zack had fallen asleep. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The soldier barracks were surprisingly calm. Maybe you could call it the calm before the storm, or maybe simply wartime jitters. Whatever it was the silence so heavy it was impenetrable, or so it seemed. Suddenly a loud scream echoed down the hallways of the seventh floor.  
  
"Zack calm down! It's just me," Sephiroth yelled as he grabbed his friend firmly by the shoulders.  
  
"Oh gosh, where am I? What day is it?" Zack said sleepily as he rubbed his hands through his wild black mane.  
  
"Well it is Monday, and you are in your bedroom. So how are we feeling this morning Ralph?" Sephiroth inquired with a wicked smirk.  
  
"Oh shut up. It's not like you haven't ever been sick before. You may be a great fighter but you aren't a god!" Zack snapped back coming to his own defense.  
  
"Yeah but never as badly as you were," snickered Sephiroth. Zack was in the middle of rolling his eyes when a thought struck him like a bolt of lightning. His stomach lurched as his thoughts raced about his mind.  
  
"Wait Sephiroth! If today is Tuesday, then."  
  
"We are jumping tonight," Sephiroth cut in. The expression on Zack's face went blank, and his eyes expressionless. It was at times like these that not even Sephiroth could read his best friends encrypted thoughts. Suddenly Zack came to life.  
  
"WOOHOO!!!!" he screamed as he went jumping down the hallway, kicking his heels, and screaming as he went. One unlucky secretary had the misfortune to bump into him. He grabbed her and kissed her and went along his way. Leaving the rather stunned women behind him.  
  
Sephiroth simply smiled. Sometimes Zack might be hard to read, but he is an utterly predictable person. Sephiroth coolly followed the path of destruction his friend had made down the hallway, and walk past the lab area. If only he knew what was conspiring inside.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So have you set the plan into motion as of yet?" questioned President Shinra  
  
"Yes. The plan has been moving for a week now. I have upped the dockage of mako by nearly twice the original amounts," replied Hojo dryly.  
  
"And you haven't told anyone have you," interrogated President Shinra narrowing his eyes at the graying scientist.  
  
"Of course I haven't! That would jeopardize everything. Nobody was told, and those who are suffering negative reactions are only getting symptoms in the form of the flu," explained doctor Hojo as if speaking to a rather thickheaded child.  
  
"Oh," stammered Shinra a little taken aback by the coldness of the statement, "good good.very well then carry on with the good work."  
  
President Shinra turned and left the room. Hojo was left alone surrounded by giant clear vats of mako, and large syringes filled to the bring with the glowing green liquid. He twisted smile graced one of the corners of his thin lips. He walked into the room adjacent to his laboratory where a blonde young man was sitting on the bench.  
  
"Brace yourself," he stated coldly. The young man had no time to take the doctors advice before a giant syringe plunged deeply into his arm. The level of nuclear-green liquid slowly decreased, and with it so did the boys level of conciseness. As the last few drop of mako worked their way into his bloodstream, the boy was out cold. Dr. Hojo coolly walked from the room leaving the boy knocked out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Zack was nearly shaking with anticipation of the great fights to come. He had been waiting for so long to truly test himself and stretch his abilities to the limit. He pulled on a pair of black combat pants. Then pulled a sleeveless sweater top down over his muscular chest. Carelessly, he quickly pulled on and laced up black combat boots. Then he took medical tape, and carefully wrapped both of his wrists. The weight of his sword certainly took it's toll upon him. Finally, he picked up the massive buster sword and strapped it onto his waste. He shifted a little under the large weapon to find he center of gravity. When he seemed to be pleased, he left the equipping room to meet his friend outside.  
  
"You ready bud?" said Zack, his voice full of eagerness.  
  
"You betcha," Sephiroth smirked. He was clad in his classic battle attire. Black from head to foot, and an extremely intimidating figure to behold. He lifted a black gloved had and hit his friend playfully on the back. "Ouch!" Sephiroth rubbed his hand gingerly. "I keep forgetting you upgraded your weapon to the buster sword."  
  
"Yep, no back hitting while I have this monster equipped," Zack to this opportunity to give Sephiroth a smirk of his own.  
  
"Load up!" a drill master called from the docking bay. Sephiroth and Zack simply gave each other a glance, and began to walk at a slow yet serious pace. Sephiroth's long leather trench coat billowed in the wind, and so did Zack's wild hair. The other soldiers gawked as the two, truly terrifying, soldiers approached. Zack's foot caught upon a rock and he face planted into the dirt. The soldiers held back laughter, and Sephiroth simply rolled his eyes and helped him to his feet.  
  
"I meant to do that," Zack said with faked enthusiasm.  
  
"You are such a dork," Sephiroth bluntly stated.  
  
Both of the dark men loaded into a helicopter. The blades above them began to move rapidly causing dust to fly wildly about them as it lifted off of the ground. The helicopter quickly gained altitude and was soon up among some low flying clouds. Both men stood at the door simply watching the stars fly by.  
  
Without tearing his eyes from the dancing heaven's Sephiroth simply stated, "There will be bloodshed tonight."  
  
Zack suppressed a shuddered that crawled down his spine, and simply continued to watch the starts in silence. 


	5. Shattered Silence

Authors Note: GRRRR!!!! I just wrote this story and my computer crashed. So here it goes again. Let me remembered what I said before. Thanks as always to everyone that reviewed, Lovely Lucrecia, sephiroth01, and noddlepower. Enjoy the story. It was 4 pages when I attempted to save it, so let's see how long I can get it this time : ( Enjoy and please review.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Shattered Silence  
  
The frigid night winds fiercely whipped throughout the helicopter, but nobody showed they were cold, or how frightened. They had been trained for this. This is what many had aspired and worked so hard to do for their entire lives. They wouldn't blow it. They would prove to their general and to themselves that they deserved to be there. None felt this as strongly as did Zack.  
  
'Will I freeze when the battle starts? What if I drop my sword? What if I can't even get it out of the shieth!?!' These were a few of many mixed questions racing throughout Zack's mind. Never had he felt such a mixture of fear, anxiety, excitement, and numbness in his entire life. Although he would only admit to himself that he was excited.  
  
He quickly regained his composure and suppressed his feelings of doubt.  
  
'I must be strong for the sake of all,' thought Zack. It was at times like these that Zack hated himself for being so weak. He wasn't supposed to be having doubts. Why was he frightened anyways? He was, next to Sephiroth, the most trained and skillful member of SOLDIER. He couldn't answer this question. He just stared at the heavens, as if to ask the stars themselves for the answer.  
  
A distant fire of a cannon was heard, and Zack had to work hard to suppress a shiver that glided up his spine. He raised his hand to his brow and whipped away a bead of sweat that began to run.  
  
'If only I was more like Sephiroth,' Zack thought solemnly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The iron pillar, that was Sephiroth's image. He was the calming factor of his troops, and he couldn't stand it. He glanced around the helicopter, and could tell that most of soldiers were either cold, scared, or both by their constant shivering, but despite the cold and thinness of altitude, he was steadfast and unwavering. Of course, he had to be, it was his duty as their general.  
  
Sephiroth thought back throughout his life, and tried to recall when he had lost his emotions. It hurt, but the truth was that he couldn't remember. Everybody had always seen him as cold, callus, killing machine, and nothing more. All that is except for Zack. He smiled to himself. His best friend was such an carefree and free spirited guy. How Sephiroth wished that would transfer to him. No cares, no worries, and full of laughter, that is what Sephiroth longed for.  
  
'If only I was more like Zack,' Sephiroth thought.  
  
Then a frightening thought struck Sephiroth. He didn't know how the current battle was going. He was never informed. He cursed himself for not thinking about it sooner. For all he knew, the battle could already be over. Either side, or both for that matter, might be completely annihilated.  
  
'Thank you president shinra,' he sneered in his mind. He was going into one of the largest battles in history completely devoid of the status of things.  
  
"Sadist bastards," he cursed under his breath.  
  
"What was that," Zack said hazily looking up at his comrad.  
  
"." Sephiroth didn't have time to answer before the smell of sulfur strongly came to his nose. Soon accompanied by the sounds of gunfire, and the harsh, high pitch sound of steel upon steel.  
  
"Ready or not." Sephiroth mumbled more or less to himself, and jumped out of the moving aircraft.  
  
Zack's thoughts raced widely about his mind for a few seconds until he was able to get a hold of them. He regained his composure and pushed himself out of the helicopter as well. He could feel gravity quickly take effect as it began to pull him towards the ground.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A young wutain boy, merely a teenager, quickly glanced upwards and then began fighting with the shinra soldier again. He slashed the man across the stomach, and the man screamed and fell upon the ground clenching his bleeding stomach. The boy did a double take towards the sky. His eyes widened in extreme fear and terror. He tore off across the battle with lighting speed.  
  
"SOLDIER is here! SOLDIER is here!" the boy screamed as he hurdled the already fallen bodies of both enemies and allies.  
  
Everybody stopped their current battles and raised their eyes towards the heavens. A crack of thunder sounded throughout the mountains, and rain steadily began to fall in torrents. As droplets of rain slowly ran off their faces, it was all they could do but to watch the dark bodies fall from the sky as steadily as the rain itself. They appeared as valkyries from days of old, or perhaps angels of death, but whatever they were they were coming.  
  
A light thud signaled the landing of the dark beings. The silences flowed noiselessly throughout the bodies, too thick for anyone to move in. It seemed as if those few seconds lasted decades on end.  
  
"Charge!" Sephiroth screamed. His booming voice echoing to everyone and shattering the silence.  
  
A sea of black met a sea of dirt and already bloodied bodies. The battle had been instantly magnified and the ferocious clash had begun.  
  
All Zack was able to do was to stand like a manikin and take in the gruesome sight. Never had he seen so much blood split at one time and in one place. It seamed surreal to the young man. He turned around in his place, his wide eyes soaking in every aspect of the battle. Suddenly, his eyes came to rest on his best friend and idol..Sephiroth.  
  
His movements where almost feline in their quickness and agility. Every opponent that charged his didn't even get one attack in before they met with Sephiroth's sleek masamune, and fell at his feet. The collection of bodies seemed to increase by the second.  
  
Someone walk up behind Sephiroth and sounded a shrill whistle. Sephiroth turned around with a godly speed, and rested a cruel leer upon a young woman. At that moment, Zack was glad he wasn't from Wutai, and pitied the girl. She was around 24, shapely, muscular, and all around well built. A few words were exchanged, but Zack did not catch them because, at the moment, things were heard as if he was under water.  
  
The girl's fair face twisted into an angered expression and she charged him. Sephiroth easily dodged the girl, and planted a swift quick in her stomach. She fell into the mud, but quickly regain herself and stood up, but it was too late. Sephiroth had already advanced and was practically standing on top of the girl. She shuddered violently from fear. Sephiroth raised his trusty masamune above his and brought it down heavily on her head. The hilt made full contact with her cranium and she fell once again to the mud unconscious.  
  
"Female fighters," Sephiroth said sarcastically as he stepped over the girl to meet his next opponent.  
  
It seemed to Zack as if he was watching the battle from above, not even a part of his own body, but Zack was quickly brought back to reality back a sharp pain in his left arm. He glanced down and discovered a deep gash that ran the entire length of his upper arm. He calmly watched as the warm, sticky liquid oozed gently from his arm, and began to drip on the ground. A severe burning sensation came to his arm, and quickly spread throughout his body. Something seemed to come alive inside Zack.  
  
He took a step back and spun around at an unearthly speed to meet his attacker in a cold leer. His eyes seemed to glow and pulse with an unhealthy amount of mako. He charged the man, and before the guy had a chance to react, the buster sword was plunged deep into his throat. Zack cruelly twisted the blade before pulling it out of the lifeless body.  
  
Calmly, Zack turned around to face where the heart of the battle was raging. He raised his sword in front of him and charged with great speed, quickly disposing of anyone who crossed his path. A blood curdling, almost animal call echoed throughout the tall mountains causing many a fighter to tremble at the mere sound. If only Zack had know.. it came from him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Authors note: WoW! I think that was longer than the original! Lucky for all of you that my computer crashed. So what did you think? I've never written a battle scene before, so please tell me how it went and what you thought.  
  
Lovely Lucrecia: No you weren't imagining it, the boy was cloud. I've purposefully made this story full of things that I could make more stories from. Like this story I could easily continue into after the war when Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth meet until where the game picks up. Also the girl that fights with Sephiroth is a story possibility as well. Tell me what you think!!! 


	6. Crimson Carpet

Author's Note: Alrighty then, so I have updated this in forever, and figured I should start it up again, and see if anybody wants to read it. If I get some reviews then I'll continue on. I hope you guys enjoy!  
  
The cold drops of moisture ceased their relentless pelting from the heavens above, but the black clouds still obscured the night's heavenly bodies from the naked eye. The weakened moonbeams fell softly upon the countless corpses strewn across the hills and moors, mainly those of young wutain men. But a couple men carefully clad in smartly buttoned SOLDIER uniforms lay limp amongst their fallen foes.  
  
Zack slowly surveyed his solemn surroundings, and took account of his fallen enemies. He was not excited, thrilled, or happy with this overwhelming victory, but neither was he unpleased. There simply seemed to be an absence of all feelings within him altogether, leaving him completely and utterly alone with his own thoughts.   
  
"So this is the aftermath of war," Zack thought to himself.   
  
He slowly began to wander over the crumpled corpses. His gaze suddenly caught Sephiroth atop the highest point on the battle field. Silver tendrils of hair blew wildly about his face as his eyes glowed beneath with an unholy and intense fire of green. He stood among man a fallen enemy. The chilling rain from above washed the dead clean, so it hauntingly seemed as if they were merely sleeping, or resting their eyes. Underneath the weight of Sephiroth's black leather combat boots, Zack realized that the blood had saturated the sod were Sephiroth stood. Zack also took note of the fact that the site looked as if Sephiroth was standing upon a lush crimson carpet of sorts. His eyes drifted down to his own feet, and he realized that he too stood upon this ominous crimson carpet.  
  
Two days later  
  
Zack stirred noisily in his bed and groggily lifted his head from the pillow. He glanced around the room, careful to note the fact that his head felt like a ten ton weight.  
  
"Morning sunshine," Sephiroth said evenly. "I was beginning to think that you were dead yourself."  
  
"Nope....I'm alive," Zack's head reeled with an intense stabbing sensation, "but just barely."  
  
Sephiroth simply chuckled at this statement and shook his head, but noticed the wince that flashed across Zack's vissage. That struck him as an odd event. Zack was not injured anymore after a cure spell had been cast upon him. Also two days was an abnormal amount of time to sleep for any normal warrior, let alone Zack, a first class SOLDIER. Sephiroth was suddenly jerked from his musings by Zack's rather boisterous voice.  
  
"So, uh, how badly did we beat the Wutain bastards?" questioned Zack with his trademark toothy boyish grin.  
  
"Thirty-four prisoners, and the rest are dead or missing"  
  
"Wow! I can't believe the wonderfulness that is me!" Zack stated smugly laying back down onto his pillow, and fanning himself with his hand.  
  
"Well it's good to see that war has not affected your personality what-so-ever," Sephiroth mocked. "But now it's time to go back to training, so you'd better hit the shower. Man fighting in a war sure makes you reek!"   
  
Zack shot Sephiroth a rather unamused look and stomped off towards the bathroom.  
  
Sephiroth was happy that the war had not affected Zack too badly, but after all he was a first class SOLDIER. This was what they were trained for after all. Sephiroth grabbed his boots and pulled them on. He walked over to the weapons closet. He opened the cabinet door and gently removed the masamune from its resting place. He sheathed as carefully as if it were made of glass. He walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"I have a meeting with President Shinra about the Wutai War. I'll meet you for lunch, alright?"  
  
All Sephiroth received was a grunt of recognition that emanated from the bathroom door. Sephiroth shook his head and then left for his meeting.  
  
"President Shinra, General Sephiroth is here to meet with you," said a tall, rather leggy, blonde.  
  
"Yes, good Cynthia, send him in," Shinra replied eyeing the retreating figure of the girl.  
  
Sephiroth entered the room adorned in the traditional SOLDIER dress atire.   
  
"What happened to Margot?" inquired Sephiroth rasing a silver eyebrow every so slightly. A look of confusion lighting upon his of interests I supposed you could say. I had to let her go." the statement fumbled out of President Shinra's lips.  
  
Sephiroth decided that this was a topic he wasn't happy to have stumbled across, and was quick to steer the conversation in a different direction before he lossed his breakfast.  
  
"Well the war went well I believe..." said Sephiroth.  
  
President Shinra interrupted Sephiroth,   
  
"Well?!? You were brilliant my boy!!! Only twelve casualties for us, and countless many for those ungrateful Wutain urchins. I am most pleased!" beamed Shinra, all the while pacing back and forth behind his desk. "I do believe a promotion is in order. You are now the head of all SOLDIER activities."  
  
Sephiroth simply starred blankly not believing the words that were still buzzing around his head. He sat in a daze for what seemed like hours before he mentally shook himself. He stood up and bowed a low, graceful sweeping bow.   
  
"Thank you sir. I will not let you down," Sephiroth managed to get these words out.  
  
"I am sure you won't," Shinra replied almost sardonically. "You are dismissed for now."  
  
Sephiroth nodded in recognition of this command and turned to retreat from the office.  
  
When the giant mahogany doors had clicked shut, President Shinra picked up the phone and mindlessly punched in some numbers.  
  
"Hojo, he is ready....Double the dose again......you heard me AGAIN!" with that Shinra slammed the phone back into the receiver.  
  
Sephiroth had to use every inch of self restraint not to skip down the marble hallways. He was pretty sure that that was not the image a General in SOLDIER should be portraying. He turned the corner and hopped into the elevator. He swiftly pressed the button for the twenty-second floor, and it lit up with a neon blue glow. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and raised his head towards the speaker system in the elevator. A musak style piano music emanated from the sound system, typical elevator music.  
  
"Why does all the music in all the elevators have to be complete and utter..."  
  
DING  
  
Sephiroth was interrupted by the arrival of his desired floor. He hurriedly stepped forth from the elevator. He turned the corner and entered the mess hall. He spotted Zack sitting alone at one of the tables shuffling his feet beneath the table.  
  
"Way to be late, Mr. I'm-too-smooth-to-be-on-time-anymore!" chided Zack when Sephiroth sat down.  
  
"Number one...you definitely need to work on your name calling skills. You are about as sharp as a marble. And number two I was late because I was being promoted to head General of SOLDIER operations." Sephiroth said with a half smile tugging at the left corner of his mouth.  
  
"That is so increadibly awesome!" yelled Zack jumping up. He brow wrinkled in thoght. "Number two that is."  
  
Sephiroth simply laughed at loud at his friend. Zack was good natured, but wasn't the brightest bulb in the drawer some times.  
  
"I really enjoy simply riding on your coat tails. It definitely makes success pretty damn easy for me!"   
  
"Well I'm glad that you are so happy with mooching off of my hard work," retorted Sephiroth playfully, "But seriously Zack, you have earned this. There is no other fighter I would rather have be my second and be by my side in battle, or to be my best friend."  
  
"Aright! That is quite enough of the sappy stuff. Generals in SOLDIER cannot afford to show emothion....remeber? Anywhoo, Beers are on me!" Zack said cheerfully offering a can towards Sephiroth.  
  
"Ummm. Zack, it's only 12:30," said Sephiroth confusion in his statement.  
  
"Oh I know," Zack replied nonchalantly and gave Sephiroth wide grin.  
  
"You and your six packs are gonna ruin my six pack," Sephiroth said as he grabbed the can from Zack.  
  
"To our friendship and success. Nothing in the world could possibly tear us apart or stop us now!" Zack raised his can in a toast and Sephiroth did the same.  
  
The 97th floor of the Shinra complex was full of mystery and held many a dark omen. Only the elite scientist had access to these labs and their contents. The entrance of this floor looked like an normal hospital floor. Everything was a glaring and pristine white. The halogen lights made everything bright and even cheery at times. At first glance, one might even mistake this place for heaven, but it was anything but heaven.  
  
Behind the black double doors lurked terrors few new and even fewer wanted to experience. Large vats of mako were traced throughout the structure like land mines. The floor was so silent one could hear a pin drop, that is of course besides the occasional scream filled with pain or terror, sometimes both.  
  
Human experimentation was the name of the game.  
  
"Dr. Hojo," called out a fellow scientist. He was a man of medium stature, dark hair, and a full beard. A pair of thin wired spectacles rested gently upon his defined nose. He walked through the floor calling out with increasing urgency all the while steadily increasing the speed at which he searched.   
  
"What on earth is it now Ghast!?!" snapped Hojo suddenly appearing from around a corner, a giant glowing suringe in his hand.  
  
"We need to talk...now!" replied Ghast in a firm tone.  
  
"Very well. What is your problem this time?" questioned Hojo in almost a mocking manner.  
  
"I have discovered something rather unsettling," He paused and looked up at Hojo, but he looked rather unmoved. Professor Ghast pressed on, "In some of our test animals....you know the ones we've injected with mako enger..."  
  
"I know our specimens," snapped Hojo, "Please get to the point sometime this week professor."  
  
"These animals have begun to go mad, insane that is. Some of them have even turned on one another, killing their fellow creatures."  
  
"And how does this effect anything we do here Ghast? Please elaborate if you can." Hojo drawled.  
  
"Sir, our Soliers might go crazy. But these are trained killers not rats in a cage!" shouted Ghast.  
  
"I know my calculations Ghast! And I am never, NEVER wrong." replied Hojo.  
  
"Well then. I refuse to deliver the mako treatments anymore," Ghast replied crossing his arms.  
  
Professor Hojo let a cackle come forth from his lip that rather unerved professor Ghast. The haunting laugh echoed down the hallway and seemed to be endless.  
  
"Well then my brave crusader.....you are fired." shot Hojo letting another round of cackling bounce around the lab.  
  
Ghast stood there in utter shock, not fully understanding the statement.   
  
"Dear Gods....who will save the men now?" thought Ghast despondently to himself. "I must find a way."  
  
"Oh yes and Ghast," Hojo added. Ghast looked up a look of emptiness upon his ficade, "If you come back onto Shinra property ever again......I'll have you shot on site."  
  
Okie Dokies. There be the next installment. Please Please Please let me know what you all think. There is definitely some intense drama coming up:) Believe you me. Also I was thinking of doing either a Sephiroth OC pairing or Sephiroth/Aeris pairing. I would really enjoy you peoples input.:) 


	7. Puppet Master

So this story has been abandoned for quite some time now, but my little sis has convinced me that I should pick it up once again. Hopefully you all will toss a few reviews my way, but regardless I intend to polish this story off this time, and perhaps start a new romance. Enjoy everybody!

"My! Aren't we high class fighters. Training in the gym, eh?" chided Zack in his typical tone.

"You need to practice fighting on less then inviting surfaces. The wax will serve its purpose well enough," Sephiroth replied coolly as he slowly crouched down into his signature fighting position. Zack merely smirked in reply, answering by assuming his own fighting position.

"I will wipe that smirk off of your face," Sephiroth said, knowing that challenging banter was the best fuel for Zack.

"We'll just see about that," replied Zack in a much more sober tone. The two fighters leaped at one another, and the sparring match was under way.

The air hung oppressively throughout the room, sweat lingering upon every available breath. The original silence of the empty gym was now echoing with grunts and the sounds of bone connecting with bone. This was the atmosphere any room assumed when Zack and Sephiroth decided to have a sparring match. Neither man could seem to gain ground on the other as they continually circled each other in a graceful dance of sorts. An astounding amount of perspiration suddenly began to prickle upon Zack's brow. Taking full advantage of the mild irritation, Sephiroth manage to plat a low blow to Zack's gut.

Zack recoiled with great force as he went sliding across the newly waxed floor. Sephiroth merely stood there with his arms crossed, foot tapping in an agitated rhythm, with a peevish look gracing his pointed features. "We must train, now is no time for joking around," Sephiroth whispered angrily to himself. He pain stakingly unfolded his arms and slowly began to walk over to Zack. Sephiroth suddenly stopped dead in his tracks taken aback by the image crossing his vision. Zack's eyes had rolled back into his head leaving only the whites of his eyes left visible and twitching. His body began to spasm vehemently, his abdominal muscles acting separately from those of his legs creating a horrifying image of illness. Sephiroth's mind began to race wildly. No one thought could connect with another, leaving his mind a frantic and chaotic mess. His stomach seemed to crash through the floor under his feet, the floor that seemed to be dropping out as well. He ran over and fell to his knees next to his seizuring comrade. He placed his head in his lap and cradled it trying to protect the skull from the mercilessly hard floor. Sephiroth did the first thing that he could pulled from his fear ravaged mind.

"Help…" the words spilled forth from his trembling lips as little more than a horse whisper. He repeated the word again and again. Hoping, praying that he was gaining control of his speech, and that somehow he would gain enough volume to be audible to some passerby.

Sephiroth was not sure how much time passed until help finally came and the doctors finally arrived on site. Time had lost all pertinence. A cruel looking syringe was inserted into Zack's neck and drained of its contents. The flailing trailed into a weak and constant twitching. The needle was carelessly dropped to the ground as two of the scientists dragged his limp and virtually lifeless body out of the room. Sephiroth took an instinctive step forward, but was stopped by the other scientists. Sephiroth could only watch as his comrade, his second in command, his only true friend was removed from the room. He stood dumbfounded and utterly alone as the remaining doctors existed. Sephiroth cringed as he heard a loud retching sound echoed from just outside the door undoubtedly protruding from his second in command.

Sephiroth stood in stunned silence for several moments before forcing his feet to move him elsewhere. As he stepped outside the door he noticed a janitor busily cleaning what must have been the remainder of Zack's episode. Something very peculiar caught Sephiroth's eye; The color of the vomit was not normal. It was a bizarre greenish color with a purple tint to it. Sephiroth furrowed his brow.

"That cannot be right," he mused to himself. Instinctively he went back into the sparring room to examine it. His eye immediately fell upon the needle that was carelessly discarded upon the ground. Sephiroth carefully picked up the syringe to examine it. Sephiroth had simply assumed earlier that it had been a tranquilizer of sorts. The tube was completely drained of all of its contents.

"Damn it," Sephiroth cursed in a tone barely audible under his breath. In his frustration, he flung the needle against the wall, shattering the useless item into millions of gleaming shards. The actual needle fell down into the spot where it was initially dropped. Sephiroth momentarily cast his glance downwards, and something caught his keen eye. A small drop of green liquid lethargically dripped from the tip of the needle. Mako. Sephiroth knew the substance all too well.

Sephiroth gathered him self and exited the room, determination in every long stride.

"Something is not right," Sephiroth mused to himself, "and I intend to discover what."

The night descended heavily upon SOLDIER HQ. Every floor seemed to be silent and every living thing claiming much needed rest; Even the marble statues seemed to be sleeping under the vale of the night. One lurking shadow, however, was not content with sleep. Sephiroth had other plans for this particular evening. He was on a mission. Tonight he was the avenging angel.

Sephiroth waited patiently for the elderly Professor Sands to exit his office. The old man was a perfect target, easy. The unsuspecting scientist opened the door only to meet with long graceful fingers entangled around his neck. The old man quickly went limp due to lack of oxygen. Sephiroth gently laid him on the floor, and removed the key card from around his neck, gently smirking to himself. Leaving the still body, Sephiroth proceeded to enter the nearest heating vent.

The 97th floor stood as eerily silent and stark as ever. Due to the ungodly hour of night, there were no torturous and tormented screams to fill the air. The only remaining trait hanging in this air was emptiness. The stark silence was suddenly shattered by clanging of metal upon cold tiled floor. Sephiroth dropped down out of the newly opened duct and landed with grace far superior to that of the grate.

"I still know this building rather well," Sephiroth mused to himself, as he had landed in his target room. Hojo's secretarial office.

Sephiroth strode over to the vast line of filling cabinets and began to peruse the countless headings. His eyes stopped at a highlighted file with the word PRIORITY stamped brazenly across the face of it. Sephiroth picked up the file entitled "The JENOVA project." He began to thumb through its contents examining every page with excruciating curiosity. With each page that he passed. His eyes began to grow wider, and his breath more ragged. Each page was laced with records of human experimentations. Fellow SOLDIERS put to death because they went stark raving mad, SOLDIERS they were told had died on missions. Countless names filled countless pages. His eyes rested upon two names in particular…his name and Zack's.

An odd sensation was growing in the back of his mind with each bit of infuriating information that was divulged. Not fear and nor anger, just a feeling that overwhelmed the senses. The door suddenly swung open, and Sephiroth dropped the file to the floor, the documents scattering about the room. Hojo's assistant Kaidance stood in the door way simply looking at Sephiroth. She dropped to her knees and began to place the documents back in their folder. She finished her task under the unwavering eyes of Sephiroth. She calmly stood up, look him in the face and stated,

"You know I must tell Hojo about this."

Something suddenly snapped inside of Sephiroth. A cruel and malicious smirk began to play upon his thin lips. A low and sinister laugh slowly crept out of his mouth, as he slowly raised his brightly glowing eyes to meet hers.

"I believe you will find that difficult," the words rasped out of Sephiroth's throat.

"And why is tha……." In a single swift motion, Sephiroth unschethed his Masamune, and lodged through the base of Kaidance's throat. Smirking all the while, his head slightly tilting off to once side as if to admire his work.

"You tell me," he stated evenly as he twisted the blade cruelly in his lifeless victim. Her only reply was a slight gurgling noise. He pulled the blade slowly, exiting his prey. The young assistant's cold body fell upon the hard tiles, papers once again littering the floor about her crumpled corpse.

A cold and maniacal laugh filled the empty air of the laboratories. Sephiroth kneeled down next to his fresh victim, all the while chuckling to himself. He lifted her cold chin as if to make the lifeless body listen intently to his words.

"It is not wise to toy with me my puppet," cooed Sephiroth, " I am, after all, the puppet master, and I shall make you dance for me." He dropped her head and swiftly walked away, his coat ominously billowing behind him. Giving the illusion that he was a dark angel of sorts. His unwavering eyes burned a brilliant shade of green. Mako green. There was not a trace of sanity left in his entire personage.

Sephiroth stopped suddenly in his tracks, and spun around. He stared blankly back at the room which he had just exited. He sauntered back and shut the lights off. Sephiroth's head absently lolled to one side.

"Good night dear puppet," Sephiroth whispered as he shut the steel door behind him.

Author's Note: Alright a wee bit dark I know, but hey Sephiroth is crazy after all. Give me some feedback, I would love to know if it is too dark, just enough dark. Please enlighten me:)


	8. Loosing Ground

Okay, so here is the crux of my story. Where the plot is getting ready to peak, so enjoy peoples, I know I sure will enjoy writing it. If I get a little too far out there with vocab or imagery, just let me know.

* * *

Cool blue water of the ocean. That is what Sephiroth was emerged in, as far as the eye could see. The endless horizon seemed to chase the water's edge in a perpetual game of tag. A blissful feeling of weightlessness warmed his entire body. The crystalline waters sudden began to drop drastically in temperature. Sephiroth looked down. A murkiness was infiltrating the pristine water, undoubtedly causing the dramatic decline of warmth. The sky began to turn the deepest color of pitch to match the ominous shadow climbing through the water. Sephiroth felt a tugging sensation upon his legs, and began to be dragged into the murky depth. To his absolute and utter horror, Sephiroth discovered that he could not move any of his extremities or make an audible noise come forth from his lips. He was dragged into the frigged darkness and suspended there. Sephiroth did not drown, but neither did he enjoy his former freedoms. He merely existed with the darkness, coinciding within its frozen clutches.

Suddenly the waters seemed to be turned upside-down as if someone was pouring in out of a vase. Sephiroth still had no control over his body, he was a prisoner within the confines of his own mind. A slight sound began to grace his ears. A deep and rich laugh. It seemed to be so quiet and far off, and yet it brought warmth back to the tips of his fingers. As the warmth began to spread, the laughter became more and more clear. In the flash of an instant Sephiroth regained sensation and control, and command his eyes to flies open. To release himself from his prison.

Sephiroth was met with the blinding light of day. His eyes blinked furiously attempting to grow accustomed to suns rays. He looked around himself rather dazed and confused. His mattress was flipped off of his bed, and he was crumpled in a pile on the floor hopelessly entangled in his sheets.

His gaze rose to meet the maker of the sniggering laughter. Zack stood above his friend with his trademark boyish grin.

"You really are a son of a . . ." Sephiroth was unable to finish his sentence to due Zack's exuberant defense.

"You were out like a light. I tried to wake you up, but you were completely dead to the world. I had to do something, and this was the only way."

"You HAD to do something," Sephiroth inquired flatly to his friend.

"Well perhaps not HAD to, but it sure as hell amused me!" retorted Zack, a broad grin flashing across his features. Sephiroth merely shook his head.

"You must have had a wild sort of night last night to be out like that. What were you up to anyway? I got home from the hospital and you. . ." Sephiroth's eyes snapped wide with shock. How could he have forgotten about Zack's health.

"You are all right aren't you?" Sephiroth nearly yelled.

"Yeah I am perfectly fine now. A clean bill of health. Thanks for your concern Mother," Zack replied.

"I was just concerned alright. I have never seen you like that before," Sephiroth stated eyes cast downward into the rumpled sea of sheets.

"Ah well I am fine, and lets not talk about it anymore. It is in the past, right? And anyways you never answered my question."

"Oh well . . .I suppose I. . .," Sephiroth stopped mid-sentence as if the gears in his mind had shut down entirely. "Honestly, Zack, I don't remember a thing."

"Did you drink that much?" joked Zack.

"Yeah, sure, that must have been it," Sephiroth replied back, running a hand through his long silver tresses. In truth, Sephiroth did not remember drinking anything. He could remember Zack being taken to the medical wing, but after that, his mind was a blank slate. This unnerved Sephiroth ever so slightly. He did not want his comrade to panic or read too much into this lapse of memory. So he let it slide as nothing but an incredibly large hang over.

* * *

"This is all rather unnerving." President Shinra stated flatly. Chair spun around, gazing out the gigantic bay window behind his desk. "And I don't like it," he yelled. Suddenly spinning around staring Professor Hojo directly in the face.

Professor Hojo simply met the President's gaze with a matte expression.

"If you are implying that any of this is in any way my fault. Then you are sorely mistaken," Hojo stated back in a level tone of voice. Eyes never wavering from those of the fuming president.

"Well it certainly wasn't my fault and. . ." The screaming fit of the president was met by the calm thoughtful response from Professor Hojo.

"It doesn't HAVE to be anybody's fault now does it?"

"I suppose not. But do not think that for one second I am at peace with this development. These two developments, as a matter of fact," President Shinra uncomfortably shifted his wait from one side of his body to the other, and fidgeted with the buttons of his suit with twitchy fat fingers.

"As far as the break in and death goes, that is really no big deal. The girl's death was somewhat regrettable I suppose. I shall have to train a new secretary, but this doesn't prevent the plan from progressing. Now as for the murderer, it doesn't much matter who it was. Everything has nearly reached its completion," Hojo mused almost to himself as much as to the president.

"Yes but what about the loss of sanity? He is such a prominent figure. We have not yet had one of our officers threaten insanity!" a small amount of perspiration began to prickle upon the brow of President Shinra. "If a man with that much power went stark raving mad it would spell disaster for all of Shinra, no the entire world!"

"Well then, we shall simply have to dispose of him then won't we?" Hojo chuckled under his breath and a wicked smile flashed upon his aging features.

"You say that like it is a matter of small consequence!" President Shinra's voice began to raise slightly with frustration and agitation.

"It isn't really," Hojo calmly stated.

"What do you mean for Gods sake?" President Shinra was becoming utterly flustered.

"We shall simply send him on a mission like the others," replied Hojo.

"Do you understand just how powerful our officers are? I do not believe that they even realize their true powers. What mission could possibly dispose of one of our finest?" the president questioned fervently.

Hojo slowly walked over to the expansive window. He slowly raised his finger to point across the expanse of Midgar and into the outer worlds. One word escaped his pursed lips.

"Nibelheim…"

President Shira's dull grey eyes widened and a hint of a smile tugged at his mouth.

"Yes, that might just do the trick. I will let you stage the details of this mission, and let the appropriate one know," ordered the squat man.

Hojo just nodded, "It will be all too easy."

"It will certainly be a shame to see Zack go. He had been showing so much promise." Said President Shinra shaking his head in a mocking manner.

* * *

The ominous and echoing words prickled devilishly upon the ear that was pressed up against the giant doors. Sephiroth took several staggering steps away from the office. Did he just hear that conversation? Was this actually taking place? What was actually taking place? Sephiroth turned and fled the hallway. Only one thought flashing through his thoughts…..

"Zack can't die. . ."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you are people. The next installment. We are getting dangerously close to the end of this thing. Toss me a bone and I might just finish more quickly (pssst….by bone I mean reviews) I love me them reviews. Also I would like to thank my readers and especially those who took the time to review. You guys truly make my days.

Musical whisper: I started again for you so you had better like it. Tee hee. Yeah, well the guy is in fact crazy, so he doesn't have to make perfect sense. That is the beauty of such a beautifully insane character. (this is my wee little sister for those of you who don't know)

Finalfantasyswordsman77: You are too kind. I didn't think anybody even remembered this sad little fic. I am glad you are enjoying it and I will definitely finish it this time. Keep on reviewing!


End file.
